Leather
by Herochick007
Summary: Ginny loved Sirius, despite their age difference, despite the fact everyone would think it was wrong. After his death, she tries to determine what to do. Warning: sexual situations with a minor, sexual language, canon character death. Sirius/Ginny(underaged) pairing DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club November**

**Liza's Loves: 2 - Shakespeare - Quote: "You have witchcraft in your lips" Alt: Shakespeare!AU (you can use any of his plays for this)**

**Scamander's Case: Chinese Fireball - (object) fire**

**Film Festival: 21 - (word) heart**

**Lyric Alley: 13 - Kiss me, just once, for luck**

**Warning: Sexual situations with an adult/minor, sexual language. **

**Word Count: 1359**

The jacket was too large. The sleeves hung down past her fingertips. The bottom came just past her waist. She didn't care that she was nearly drowning in the soft, black leather. She didn't care she was constantly pulling up the sleeves, all she cared about was the fact the leather jacket smelled like him.

"Won't you let me clean it, at least?" her mum asked. She'd shook her head and wrapped it around herself a bit tighter. She'd managed to steal the jacket from Grimmald Place the night after his death. Everyone acted as though they were worried about her.

"Ginny, you can't keep doing this, you need to grieve, to let go," Harry told her one night. Ginny pretended she hadn't heard him. He'd never know, never understand. He had moved on, mourned his fallen godfather and moved on somehow. Harry hadn't known him the way Ginny had, the relationship was just too different.

She knew what she'd felt was wrong, or at least, everyone would think it was wrong. He'd been a grown man, and her, little more than a child, but she'd seen the way he looked at her. Seen the danger, the attraction in his eyes. Didn't she deserve to be loved like that? None of the boys at school even came close to stirring her heart like he did. It wasn't hard, one night, confessing her oh so wrong feelings. He'd told her 'no'. Told her she was too young. He wasn't that kind of a man.

"What if I were older?" she'd asked.

"It doesn't work like that. You can't..."

"I can. Fred and George did," she'd replied remembering the twins with long white beards. He didn't answer, but she knew what he would say. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Getting Fred to help her hadn't taken much, a few vague promises, a favor to be named later. She would have sold her soul if it had come to that. She wanted to pretend she wasn't desperate, longing for his touch in a way she shouldn't be, but she couldn't deny her feelings.

"What are you even planning, Gin? Should I be worried?" Fred had asked.

"I just want to see what I'd look like, if I survive. We could all die tomorrow," she'd said fake tears building in her eyes. She'd learned to cry on cue as a child. So far, the skill had never let her down.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Fred said. Ginny nodded taking the vial. It would make her eighteen for six hours.

"I won't," she lied. She already knew Fred would never understand what she was about to do. She didn't care if he understood or not, he'd at least helped her. She just had to wait for the perfect time. That time came a week before school started. Sirius was upset that everyone was leaving. He went to mope in his room, Ginny followed him. She downed the vial in the hallway. The world around her shifted slightly, but she didn't feel any different. The way she felt about Sirius, the way he set her heart on fire, didn't feel any different. She pushed his door open.

"Ginny?"

"Six hours. I'm eighteen for six hours. No more excuses. I want you, you want me. School starts next week, let me give you something to remember me by." The kisses were a strange new magic, sending shocks all over Ginny's body. His hands made her feel as though she'd never been touched before. That night, in his bed, they made love. She fell asleep in his arms and woke up a child in a man's bed. She'd scrambled to her room before anyone else woke, the sensation of him touching her still echoing through her flesh.

He tried to spend the next few days avoiding her. She wondered if he regretted their night of passion, regretted her, but once she caught his eyes watching her from across the dinner table. She smiled and she could see him hesitate, wanting to say something. She knew then that neither of them regretted a single thing. School started, Sirius came to the station, claiming it was to say good-bye to Harry. Ginny knew the truth. She was the one he was seeing off. She loved the attention, the thrill of their secrets.

School was nothing anymore. It had lost its magic. Boys asked her out, flirted with her, even Harry had finally noticed her. None of them could match the feelings she had for Sirius. None of them could match the way he made her heart pound in her chest. She started counting the days until the Christmas holidays, the days until she could finally see him again.

She wanted to write him, but didn't dare. Everyone knew it was too risky, too dangerous. She caught a glimpse of him in the fireplace. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking to him. She wanted to run over, stick her head in the fire and kiss him so passionately they created real flames. For the next three days, she dreamed of nothing more than his lips on hers.

The attack on her father shook her in a way she didn't know was possible. The possibility of death had been there before, but now... now it had hit too close to home. She'd found herself in Sirius' room, alone with him.

"Ginny."

"Sirius, we're all in danger now," she whispered.

"Ginny, we can't."

"Just hold me, Sirius. Hold me, please?" she'd begged. He'd complied, holding her, letting her cry her tears of fear against his chest. She leaned up and kissed him with her too young, too soft, lips.

"We can't," he started to say.

"We could all die tomorrow. He's back and we could all die tomorrow, I don't want to forget how it feels to be loved."

"Ginny, we shouldn't, I shouldn't. What happened last time, what we did... it.. it can't happen again."

"If that's what you truly want, Sirius. I understand," she said softly turning to leave. Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"No one can find out about us, you realize that."

"I know," she whispered letting him lead her to his bed. It had been different that time, more real, with her being her actual age. Neither one spoke of their afternoon of passion that night, neither meeting the others eyes that night at dinner. Ginny joked with her brothers, while Sirius played the perfect host.

Neither wanted to think about what would happen when Ginny went back to school after the holidays ended. And ended they did, the Weasley kids, Harry, and Hermione were back at school before they knew it. Ginny having managed to steal a good-bye kiss from Sirius when she'd run back claiming to have forgotten something.

"I'll see you this summer," she whispered looking into his eyes.

"We can't, shouldn't, keep doing this," he'd said.

"I know, but I won't be a child forever, and you... you'd never deny me," she'd smirked kissing him before darting back off to join her family. That had been their last conversation, their last kiss, their last everything.

Ginny felt the tears building up in her eyes again. No one understood she was crying over her lost lover, not just a man whom she'd known. No one knew she'd have given anything to have him back. Maybe Harry was right, maybe she had to pretend, pretend she hadn't loved him with every fiber of her being, pretend to find love with someone else?

She wrapped the jacket tighter. She knew, if she was to let go, she needed to let every part of him go. She slipped the leather jacket off, holding it tenderly. Gently she placed it in the outside fire pit of the Burrow. She pulled her wand and ignited the leather. Tears poured from her eyes as she watched the leather curl and burn, the air grow dark with smoke.

"Good bye, Sirius," she whispered waiting until the jacket was entirely gone before putting out the fire and heading back inside wondering if she could ever find love again.


End file.
